


Lie Back & Relax

by SilverSapphyre



Series: Tumblr Requests / Discord Shenanigans [8]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Aftercare, But so is Reader, Cussing, F/M, Fluff, Humor, NSFW, Nero is spoiled, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sass, cursing, dom-top!Reader, no hurt/lots of comfort :D, sub-bottom!Nero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSapphyre/pseuds/SilverSapphyre
Summary: Nero's had a long day of demon hunting and just wants to feel you close to him.  You didn't mean to wake him so soon after he had gone to sleep, but you're always happy to indulge his desire for your touch.  Providing some material for his dreams while he's away is always a bonus.DO NOT REPOST OR REUSE MY WORK IN ANY FORMATTHIS WORK IS NOT INTENDED FOR PROFITTumblr Shenanigans (not a request, but I was inspired... :3 )
Relationships: Nero (Devil May Cry)/Female Reader, Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Nero (Devil May Cry)/You
Series: Tumblr Requests / Discord Shenanigans [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466389
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Lie Back & Relax

**Author's Note:**

> For HennaTheAntenna (tumblr & Twitter) and that beautiful piece she made for her own birthday. (Happy Birthday! Even though it’s late…) Val sniped me with the link when I least expected it (not that I’m ever going to complain :D), so I’m opening fire in return. :3 This was sooo much fun to write!

Nero was quiet as a mouse when he came home. It had been a very long day, and all he wanted was a shower, something to eat, and to cuddle with you in bed. The sight of his favorite, fluffy towel, freshly washed, made him smile. He was so excited about it that, after his shower, it was his only covering as he made his way to the kitchen and the refrigerator. “You are so good to me,” he breathed upon finding the plate of leftovers that you made for him.

After a quick brush of his teeth, he put his towel on the rack to dry and slipped into bed behind you, pressing kisses up your arm to your neck. He nuzzled your skin, breathing you in while wrapping an arm around you. “I’m home,” he murmured with a small, happy smile, letting the slow rhythm of your breathing soothe him to sleep.

It was only a few hours later that the sun shining through the window woke you. Getting out of bed was the last thing you wanted to do with Nero’s warmth cocooning you, but your bladder wasn’t taking no for an answer. You moved slowly to keep from waking him, knowing it had to have been late when he came home. Even though you finished your morning business quickly and quietly so that you could go back to sleep with him, bleary eyes blinked open as you returned to the bed.

Nero was so adorable with his hand tucked under his face and his body a little curled from where he had molded to yours. You brushed your hand through his sleep-mussed hair, grinning a little at the content smile he gave, and leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek before murmuring, “G’morning, sweetheart…but why are you awake?” He blinked up at you like he wasn’t sure he _was_ awake, turning his head to brush a kiss against your palm. “Well, if you think you’re dreaming,” you said quietly with a widening grin, “then I’d better make it good,” and stripped out of your pajamas slowly.

“Mmm,” he hummed, letting his eyes rove over your skin as it was revealed, “You always make my dreams good.” His voice was a little gravelly and deep, sending shivers down your spine. 

You gently rolled him onto his back, catching his lips in a soft kiss before drawing back and watching him stretch. Your hands itched to trace over that expanse of pale skin. With a smirk on your face, you moved to the foot of the bed and pulled the covers down slowly, relishing in his shaky sigh and visible shiver. He settled back with one hand propping his head up to see you and left the other above him. “Just lie back and relax,” you whispered with a kiss to his leg, “Let me take care of you,” and slid your hands down to his foot.

He snickered quietly when you skimmed your fingertips over the bottom, wiggling his toes at the delicate sensation. “My dreams don’t usually _tickle_ me,” he teased, and you glanced up to see his sleepy smirk, huffing a soft laugh and brushing your lips up the side of his calf. He bit his lip and gave a pleasured hum then breathed, “That’s more like it…”

You were just as quiet as you prompted, “Tell me about your dreams,” and nipped at his knee while ghosting one hand up his other leg, “I want to make this one the best you’ve ever had.”

“Best one, huh?” he mumbled, sucking in a hiss of breath when your teeth found his inner thigh. He melted into the mattress when you raised up and gently pushed his knee toward the edge of the bed, loving that his sight was full of you hovering over him, like you were a shield against reality. A tiny smile danced on his lips, his drowsy eyes drooping a little as he gazed at you. “Sometimes,” he murmured, “I just hold you close and _feel_ you… Other times, you let me do whatever I want to you…take you rough or make slow love to you…”

“Oh?” you gently urged, “Are there any others you’d like to tell me?” His cheeks bloomed a soft pink, and you licked your lips at the metaphorical scent of blood in the water. “Oooh, are there some _really_ naughty ones?”

He grinned even as the color darkened and spread across his nose, a pleased sigh slipping through his lips when you smoothed your hands up his thighs. The brush of your thumbs against his testicles made him arch his neck a little with a tiny groan. “You sometimes do whatever you want to me,” he confessed, pouting a little when you drew your hands away from where he wanted you the most. “Keep touchin’, or I won’t tell,” he grumbled.

You rolled your eyes with a smile and huffed, “You’re so spoiled,” then dipped your head to kiss the base of his half-hard cock. His free hand carded through your hair, but you caught the appendage with your own. “Nah, I don’t think so…” you mumbled as you leaned forward with his captive hand, “I like it when you take whatever I give you, whether it’s not enough…” you grinned as you pinned his wrist above his head, “or if it’s too much…”

Nero raised his head and angled it to kiss at your jaw. He softly asked, “Ya sure I can’t return some?” but completely lost his breath to a surprised moan when you carefully, but firmly, pressed your other hand just above his collarbone and guided him back down. “Okay, okay…” he muttered with a flirty smile, “My dream, your show. Noted.”

“I’m still touching, but you’re not talking,” you mentioned, tilting your head to press suckling kisses to the tender skin of his inner bicep.

“You gonna mark me up?” he asked instead, and you could hear the desire in his voice. 

“Mmhmm… Such a shame that they’re gone so fast,” you answered, leaving a few more before continuing to his shoulder, his neck, and across his scruffy jaw to his ear. He couldn’t help a faint, pleasured noise when you nipped up the shell. You whispered against the sensitive skin, “I’m still waiting on your hidden fantasies,” and made him squirm a little beneath you.

“Not really hidden,” he replied with a soft laugh. He tensed then arched up against you when you trailed biting kisses back down his throat, a strangled mewl slipping through his clenched teeth. “I’ve dreamed about you takin’ me again… Been a while…and I miss it.”

A soft, “ _Nnnh_ ,” escaped that you couldn’t hope to muffle. You recovered before he could capitalize on it and tutted, “Now, now, Nero… Be a _good boy_ ,” his whole body shivered, “and tell me all about it.”

He nudged your head up with his chin, luring you away from painting his neck with your lips and teeth. His kisses quickly went beyond chaste, and you almost lost yourself in them. You managed to keep your wits even through the gentle scrape of his teeth and sensual glide of his tongue. His taunt was barely above a whisper, “I thought you liked a challenge?”

You brushed your tongue against his cheeky smirk, adjusting so that your knee pressed between his legs. His eyes widened before he squeezed them shut in a grimace and _groaned_. He snapped his arms down faster than you could stop him, gripping your hips tightly and rolling his quickly hardening cock into your leg. You scoffed and bumped his forehead with yours. “Someone’s misbehaving…” you scolded while taking his wrists and forcing his arms back above his head, “Don’t make me edge you, baby.”

Nero’s breath hitched as a deep red burst across his cheeks. He swallowed loudly before asking, “Is that a threat or a reward?” and whimpered quietly at your leg rocking firmly into him. “ _Ngh_! P-please, just...just _touch_ me…!” You took it as a broad statement, ghosting your hands down his inner arms and sides. “Don’t be an a _aaah_ …” he tried to grumble but was interrupted by a moan when you covered a nipple with your mouth.

You drew back and flicked the tip of your tongue against the hard nub. He sucked in a breath and arched into you, gripping the pillow to keep his arms in place. As a reward, you trailed one hand across his abdomen in an almost-touch. His little whine was music to your ears, but the moan from switching to his other nipple while toying with his bellybutton made your core pulse.

Your breathing was a little quicker when you raised up. You’d have to move this along before his noises alone made you come, so you eased downward while making sure you could see his flushed cheeks and heaving chest. He was so beautiful as you kissed down his abdomen, and you could easily just watch him writhe in pleasure all day. The head of his erection brushed against your cheek, pulling you back to the important task of giving him plenty of dream fuel for those long trips.

He huffed a laugh when you nuzzled the hard flesh, squirming a little when your lips brushed between it and that lovely happy trail that you enjoyed playing with. “What’re ya doin’ down there?” he wondered, drawing your attention to his face and his pleasure-glazed eyes. He grinned a little when you smirked at him and shivered as your soft kisses fluttered over his sensitive skin.

You eased up on your knees between his legs, rolling your eyes when he pouted at you. “I’m far from done with you,” you assured him, reaching out and ghosting your fingers along his thighs just to see the goosebumps rise and race over his skin. “Your cock is beautiful,” he spluttered and blushed darker, “and it deserves worship just like the rest of you.” You smiled softly at him when he covered his face with his arm, knowing he was turned on by praise no matter how hard he tried to hide it, but you weren’t going to tease him over it right then.

Leaning down, you slid your tongue along his shaft from base to tip. His strangled moan sent pleasure straight through you, the arch of his back making it even easier for you to reach the slit. He gave a soft, little mewl at each swipe, twisting his fingers in the pillowcase. He somehow kept his body at that uncomfortable angle so that you’d stay where he needed you, so you added your hands into the mix. 

You took the head of his erection into your mouth while gently cupping his balls, relishing in his soft curse. The new sensations made his muscles weak, causing him to relax back against the bed. Your name was a breathy moan from deep in his throat, and you couldn’t resist the desire to hear it again and again, taking more of him into your mouth. “…Shit, that’s so good…” he murmured, craning his head down to see you with a little grin. If he had the brain power to speak, then you weren’t giving your best effort, and you couldn’t have that.

Nero threw his head back with a moaning cry when you pulled up and scraped your teeth ever-so-lightly all the way up. You lowered your head again, swallowing as much of him as you could. It had been a while since you had been able to love his cock with your mouth, but he wasn’t complaining as you refamiliarized yourself with his size. It didn’t take long until you were confident that you could control your gag reflex.

Your throat would be a bit sore later, but it was beyond worth it to hear his whimpering pleas for more interspersed with gasping moans. His noises became quieter and more strained, and you knew he was close. You carefully grazed your nails over the sensitive skin of his testicles, keeping the pull at a gentle, barely enough tease. 

He arched and couldn’t help thrusting his hips up. It certainly wasn’t the first time he had lost control to the pleasure you drowned him in, so you were ready for the motion as he came down your throat. You pulled off slowly, hollowing your cheeks and laving the softening flesh with your tongue the entire way. The extra sensation made him clench his teeth and groan softly, but you knew he enjoyed it since he wasn’t trying to shift away.

Once he got his breath back, he looked down at you and asked, “Can I…Can I touch you yet?” His upper body was flushed a soft pink while his eyes were so dilated and glazed, and you leaned forward to kiss his glistening abdomen. “H-Hey- _nnnh!_ ” he tried to protest your tickling touch, but you nipped his bellybutton.

You snickered and answered, “You’ve behaved so well for me… I suppose I’ll let you for a bit.” A happy, little grin lit up his face, and he reached down to catch you around your ribs. “N-Nero-!” you choked out in surprise when he easily hauled you up his body, but any other words were swept away by his tongue in your mouth. 

He snorted a laugh when you hummed, sinking his hands into your hair. You should’ve known he’d take a mile if you gave him an inch, though you weren’t going to complain. Indulging in kisses gave him time for some of the extra sensitivity to fade. When he rolled his hips up a little, you knew he was okay to keep going, so you wasted no time reaching for the nightstand drawer.

While rummaging through the different toys and lube, you asked, “How would you like it this time, sweetheart?”

Nero relaxed against the bed, drawing in a slow breath and letting his eyes flutter shut. “Hmm…” he hummed softly in thought before grinning as he squirmed a little beneath you. “I wanna see and feel you for _days_ ,” he confessed, looking up at you with a blush spreading over his cheeks.

You sucked in a quiet breath at the bolt of desire that blazed down to your toes. Your voice was barely more than a whisper, “On your back...slow and deep…until we can barely speak…” and you smirked when his cheeks took on a darker hue. He bit his lip and turned his head away in a bit of embarrassment. “Let me see you, Nero,” you murmured as you found the strap-on and lube you were looking for.

He snorted and hid his flushed face behind his hand, peeking through his fingers at you. “C’mon, babe…” he grumbled with another little squirm when you settled between his legs, but you feathered your fingertips down his belly. A few stilted giggles slipped out as he jerked his hands down to catch your tickling fingers.

You refrained from saying anything about getting to see his pretty face, instead lifting his hands to press tender kisses to them. A soft smile curved his lips, and you moved on to lubing up your fingers. He sucked in a breath and shivered in anticipation when your fingertip touched his entrance, but you merely teased him with gentle rubbing until his flesh was more goosebumps than smooth skin. You knew he still had to be a bit oversensitive, so you waited until he gave a little growl.

It _had_ been a while, your concern making you start by sliding only the single digit into him, and your eyes fluttered in pleasure at how slowly he breathed in and arched upward. You were careful as you moved your finger in and out, brushing your other hand up his thigh to his hip then his flank. He lifted his other leg to give you more space, and you leaned over slightly to pepper soft kisses along the tender skin of the inside of his thigh, his knee, and his calf that you could reach. An impatient groan met your ears as he rocked his body down against your hand.

“Okay, I hear ya,” you soothed softly, pressing another finger inside him and nearly moaning yourself at his pleased noise.

“ _Ngh_ … Th’ stretch is… _ssss_ so good,” Nero breathed, reaching for you and laying his hands on your shoulders. You couldn’t help your own shiver with his thumbs brushing over your collarbones, melting a little into his touch on your skin. It took you a moment to realize you had closed your eyes. Blinking them open, you found his gaze riveted on you, both the pure desire in his expression and his licking his lips making you blush a little. “C’mere, beautiful,” he murmured with a tiny smirk.

He knew what his voice could do, especially when he let it rumble low in his throat like that. You didn’t want to resist him anyway. Gliding your free hand across his abdomen and up his chest to cup his unshaven jaw, you taunted him with chaste kisses. His grin grew with each one until he was snickering. It was then that you slipped a third digit into him, taking full advantage of the arch of his neck in response.

He writhed as you thrusted, spread, and curled your fingers. He loved when you caressed him inside and out with your hands, somewhat wishing it would never end. The moment that you touched his prostate, though, was always the best. Pleasure shot through him, and you bit his shoulder to muffle your own noise as he moaned loudly and shifted to try to get you to hit it again.

You raised up to watch him nearly fuck himself on your fingers. “Beautiful…” slipped out of your mouth before you could hope to stop it, but he whined in reply instead of turning shy again. You knew, then, that he was utterly lost in ecstasy.

“Babe…” he groaned quietly, “Not enough… C’mon…”

“Shhh,” you shushed him softly, pulling your hand free and shivering at his whimper for the loss. His eyes were so glazed when he forced them open to see you. “There’s more to come,” you assured, adjusting so that you could press more kisses to his raised leg while grabbing your strap-on. You really should’ve been paying more attention to him than where you had laid it.

His chuckles were low in his throat when you let out a surprised moan at the touch of his fingers along your core. “Gotta make sure you’re ready for that, too,” he murmured. You didn’t know whether to love his considerate nature or to swat him for the cheekiness, but his unexpected touch short-circuited your brain. “Mmm…” he hummed before admitting, “I love how wet you get at the thought of fucking me.”

You drew in a slow breath and replied, “Your dream, but my show, remember?” A little grin curved his lips as he brought his wet fingers to his mouth, and you _almost_ groaned when he licked them. “Naughty boys get spanked,” you warned while adjusting the harness. Your threat lost some points when you mewled at the feeling of the insert sliding into your body, involuntarily clenching around it.

Nero let out an answering noise and gave his own warning, “Round two? You’re mine.”

“Tease,” you huffed and reached for the lube, rubbing the slick substance over the dildo with a shiver at how his eyes tracked every movement. He lay back as you eased up to hover over him, letting his arms rest limp at his sides. His trust in you always warmed your heart, and you braced yourself on one forearm to reach his lips while guiding your toy to his entrance.

“Hell yeah,” he groaned against your mouth, “Give it to me, babe.”

You had to ease back with your hands braced on either side of his abdomen for a better angle due to his height, but you weren’t complaining. It gave you the greatest view as you rocked into him. His face was so flushed and so expressive until you couldn’t see it anymore due to him arching when you nudged against and over his prostate. He gave a strangled groan as your movements turned into slow thrusts. You couldn’t help your own soft gasps as the strap-on rubbed over your clit and shifted inside you, but Nero’s ecstasy and satisfaction were so much more important to you.

He adjusted just slightly then matched you move-for-move. Biting his lip didn’t come close to muffling his moans caused by the lazy glides across that little gland inside him, each noise causing sharp bolts of pleasure through you. You panted quietly, each withdraw and thrust testing your sanity and restraint as much as they were his own. There was a small war within you between the desire to watch him and the desire to touch him. You licked your lips as your eyes traced every undulation of his abdomen and chest, distantly wondering if you looked even half as _hungry_ as he did.

You paused for only a moment, shushing his disappointed noise with a gentle brushing of your thumb over his lips. Reaching up, you grabbed the extra pillows and used them to prop his hips up, smirking when his eyes widened as your dildo slid further inside him and pressed into all the right places. “Oh, yes…there we go,” you whispered, able to take a proper angle to make him _sing_. The new position pulled a low, long mewl out of his throat each time you pulled your hips back and pushed a nearly _agonized_ moan out of him when you thrusted forward.

His sounds were like a drug, and you would never get enough of them.

You moved together until his voice was nearly gone and yours was beyond raspy, both of you feeling delirious with the cusp of orgasm that you had teetered on for so long. You didn’t want to stop, even though you couldn’t feel your thighs or the slick that drenched them anymore. Drowning him in pleasure was one of your favorite things to do, and the puddle of precome that had dribbled down his sides by then was a sufficient indicator of just how far beneath the surface he was. “And you tease me about getting wet,” you muttered, smiling when it pulled his attention back to you. “Welcome back, sweetheart…” you greeted softly, “Are you ready to come?”

“ _Yeeesss_ ,” he hissed, more breath than anything vocal. He wrapped his pleasure-weak legs around you, reaching to gently grip your shoulders to help hold you up as you used his precome for lubrication and stroked him with one hand. He whimpered and bucked into your fist, giving a nearly soundless groan when you thrusted to meet his downward movement.

With your other hand, you reached behind yourself to tighten the vaginal strap of your harness, a moan bursting out of your throat as it pressed so perfectly against your clit. The sensations after so long were too much.

Nero let out a coughing cry, his cock pulsing and twitching in your hand as his come spurted up his abdomen and chest. You gave your own hoarse shriek, rolling your hips into him to chase the last waves of both your orgasms. Collapsing over him in exhaustion, you simply lay with him and let your mind and body catch up with how long you had edged yourself. He had mentioned a round two earlier, but it seemed a little farfetched right then. You weren’t so sure either of you would be up for that for at least a couple of days, but you would cross that bridge when you came to it.

You were gently drawn from your afterglow by fingers carding through your hair and a scratchy, “Hey, there…”

“Mmm,” you hummed softly, nuzzling against a clean patch of skin on his chest. “Just a sec, baby…” you paused to swallow a couple times, “Let me get some feelin’ back in my legs, and I’ll grab us some water.”

“S’okay,” he half-slurred, “Don’ wan’ ya t’go yet,” and gave a drowsy, little grin. He was beyond ready to fall back to sleep now that all his senses were full of you, but he knew the position would get uncomfortable for you both after a short period of time.

You reached up and cupped his cheek, smiling when he leaned his head into the touch. “I love you, Nero,” you murmured, unable to help a tiny laugh when he blushed all the way across his cheekbones and grinned like a silly dork.

“Love you, too,” he whispered against your palm before pressing a kiss to it, taking a moment more to enjoy the touch then unwrapping his legs from around you. He gasped softly with wide eyes when you pulled out of him, arching a little at the feeling. “Nev’r gonna get tired o’ that…”

“Oh, I un’erstan’,” you assured, finally able to lean up and kiss him again. Deft fingers ghosted down your sides and unclasped the harness, a whimper being muffled by his mouth when the toy slipped out. “Okay…water…” you mumbled to motivate yourself, deciding to clean the strap-on when you had more trust in your legs. You forced yourself away from Nero’s wonderful hold and laid it on the floor beside the bed.

He was nearly asleep when you returned, but you prodded him awake after sitting a pitcher with two empty glasses on the nightstand. “M’not a’seep…jus’ restin’ mah eyes,” he grumbled, though you didn’t believe him for a second. He hissed and recoiled when you gently wiped over his cock, abdomen, and chest with a soft towel that you had fetched while getting the water.

“Shhh, it won’t take me long,” you soothed and cleaned him off as quickly as possible. You then did the same for yourself, squeaking at the sensation of the fabric against your core. He was a teensy bit more awake, pouring the water for you both, as you finished up. “C’mon, drink up,” you urged with a small smile, “I’ll pet you to sleep after.”

The way he perked up was so cute, and you giggled when he promptly chugged the glass then _pouted_ when you took too long to finish your own.

“You are _so_ spoiled,” you teased, laughing when he pulled you into bed.

He huffed and muttered, “You only have yourself to blame,” with a little grin then settled comfortably under your arm and against your side with his head pillowed on your chest.

You used your slightly pinned arm to brush your fingertips over his back while carding through his hair with the opposite hand. “I know,” you agreed with a loving smile, “and I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr: @SilverSapphyre


End file.
